1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a method of stabilizing a hydrocracked oil. More particularly, it relates to stabilizing such oils against light and/or air deterioration by adding thereto a nitro-containing aromatic amine wherein the amino and nitro groups are ortho or para to each other.
2. Discussion of the Prior Art
It is known that oils in general will degrade slowly in the presence of light and/or air. Some, such as certain fuel oils degrade in the light as well as in darkness. Oils such as the economically valuable hydrocracked lubricating oils used in this invention, degrade in light, either in the presence or absence of air. They do not, however, degrade in the dark.
Since the hydrocracked oils are valuable, there has been considerable effort to find ways to prevent their breakdown due to light and air. The method we have discovered to stabilize hydrocracked oils is not believed to be disclosed or suggested by any prior art.